Moving to Where!
by geoneill29
Summary: What happens to the Host Club when a host might be leaving Japan. What is going to cure Haruhi's sickness when she faints unexpectedly. And does Tamaki have a new girl on his mind? Find out only on The Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction of course!
1. Just the Beginning

This is my first fanfiction so it might be kinda sketchy in some places but, I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction!

P.S.- I do not own Ouran High School Host club. I just own my characters.

* * *

It was just another day for the Ouran Host Club, but no host was going to expect this event.

"It was great to see you again . . . princess." Tamaki said gracefully.

"Oh Tamaki." said the blonde princess.

"I wish I could stay longer with you but, alas I must see my other requests." whispered Tamaki kneeling down and kissing the blonde's hand.

The blonde stood up, turned to leave, then quickly turned around and asked sheepishly:

"May I come tomorrow Tamaki?"

Tamaki (being the king as he is) stood up, took lifted the blonde's chin, gazed into her eyes and gracefully said:

"Of course you may."

"I'm sorry but, Tamaki cannot see you tomorrow. He had a guest request for the whole

day tomorrow." corrected Kyoya.

Kyoya left to go see the other hosts. Tamaki left his customers and went after Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" yelled Tamaki.

Kyoya turned around to see Tamaki running towards him. Thinking to himself; this can't be good.

"Kyoya. Do I really have a customer all day tomorrow?" asked Tamaki with pants in between each word.

"Yes. Her name is Oki Narahashi. She is a third year in class B." replied Kyoya.

"Oh . . ." said Tamaki scratching the back of his head.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Haaaarrrruuuu-chaaaan! Do you wanna have some cake with me?!" asked Hunny.

"U-Uh no thanks. I don't really care for sweets." answered Haruhi.

"Oh? Okay! I'll go ask Takashi if he wants to share some cake with me." said Hunny.

Hunny skips off to find Mori.

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you go get more instant coffee?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure. I'll be back eventually." groaned Haruhi.

Haruhi left to go get the instant coffee, from the store.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Okay ladies The Host Club is closed for today. I hope you will all come again tomorrow." said Kyoya.

(Haruhi got back within five minutes)

"Finally some peace and quiet." Sighed Haruhi slouched in her chair.

"Well I have to be getting home. So I hope to see you all tomorrow." Said Kyoya while fixing his glasses.

"Come on Mitskuni, we have to get going too." said Mori.

"Okay Takshi!" said Hunny jumping on his back.

"Oh! I almost forgot I have to get the laundry done. See you tomorrow senpai!" said Haruhi.

"Bye boss." the twins said in unison.

"Well I might as well go. Since I am alone." Said Tamaki getting out of his "throne."

* * *

This chapter was a little short, but some of the others will be longer than this (I hope!), but it is "Just the Beginning," so i hope you review (I'll take whatever kind of reviews; good, bad, and in the middle. I hope you read my other chapters! Byezzzz!!!!


	2. Oki Narahashi

So this is my second chapter. It's mostly about Tamaki and Oki Narahashi meeting. Also when Hunny says 'Ne Takashi?' he's saying 'Right Takashi?'

Well. . . . uhhhhhh I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

The next day the Host Club was open for business again. Plus today was the day that Tamaki got requested for the whole day bye a student in class B named Oki Narahashi.

The first girls entered. After a few minutes the whole third music room was full. Tamaki was still waiting for his requester to come.

"Tama-chan? Who are you waiting for?" asked Hunny holding Usa-chan.

"Someone who requested me for the whole day." replied Tamaki gloomily.

"Oh? What's her name?" asked Hunny

"Oki Narahashi. She's a third year in class B." explained Tamaki.

"I think I've heard of her before. I haven't seen her though. People saying she's really cute! Ne Takashi?" said Hunny

Mori nodded.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Oki Narahshi found the third music room. When she opened the door and rose petals came swirling out at her. She looked frightened to enter at first but once she entered she saw how many people came to this Host Club and felt a little less frightened. Oki's friends spotted her and waved her over.

"Hey guys. So where is this Tamaki Suoh guy you're always talking about?" asked Oki.

"He's right over there. The blonde one sitting at the table near the window." said one of Oki's friends pointing to Tamaki.

"Are you sure?" asked Oki sheepishly.

"Yes, I . . . we are totally sure." said her other friend pushing her towards Tamaki.

"Whoa . . . whooaa . . . WHOA!" said Oki almost falling on to the table.

Luckily Tamaki was quick enough to catch her before she fell.

(Tamaki's head) Wow. She's amazing. Her short dark red hair, her big deep blue eyes. Which looks great on light skin.

"Uh Tamaki?" said Oki with confusion.

"Oh? Sorry I was thinking." said Tamaki.

"That's alright." said Oki with a small laugh.

"Um? Are you alright miss?" asked Tamaki looking into Oki's eyes.

"Y-Y-Yes I'm fine. Sorry I'm a little clumsy." said Oki softly.

Tamaki helped Oki into her chair, and asked her who she was.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Oki Narahashi. It's a pleasure to meet you." answered Oki almost at a whisper.

"I see. So you are Miss. Oki Narahshi." said Tamaki bushing Hair out of her face.

Oki made a small laugh.

"Yea. And your Tamaki Suoh, right?" asked Oki.

"Yes. You are correct." said Tamaki. "And is it alright if I call you Nara-chan?"

"Of course. You may also call me Oki-chan." answered Oki. "If you want—"

"That's fine. . . Oki-chan." said Tamaki looking deep into her deep blue eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tamaki and Oki were laughing with each other, it seemed for quite some time.

The twins were secretly watching Tamaki and Oki.

"It seems like they're having a lot of fun." said Kaoru.

"You don't think . . ." said Hikaru.

"Nah. He likes Haruhi. Well what do you think?" asked Kaoru

"I think she likes him, and maybe he likes her back, a little bit." answered Hikaru.

"Yeah. I think you're right." said Kaoru.

"Right about what Kao-chan?" asked Hunny.

"GOD HUNNY!!! Don't do that! You scared the living crap outa me!" yelled Hikaru.

*sniff*

"I'm sorry Hika-chan, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know what you were doing." said Hunny.

Hunny started to cry. Tamaki and Oki looked over to where Kaoru, Hikaru, and Hunny were.

"Hunny! Shush! Be quiet we don't want to get the boss mad!" whispered Hikaru in a harsh tone.

"W-W-Why? I just wanted to know what you were doing. Takashiiiii!" cried Hunny

Hunny ran to Mori, and Mori put Hunny on his shoulders, and glared at Hikaru and Kaoru.

(Twin's mind) *Dammit!*

The twins were about to turn around, but when they turned around they saw Tamaki in their face.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!?! YOU'RE DRAWING A LOT OF ATTENTION!" screamed Tamaki.

"Boss I think you're drawing more attention than we were." said Hikaru sarcastically.

"WHAT?!?!? WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" screamed Tamaki.

"Nothing I didn't say anything." said Hikaru.

It looked like Tamaki was about to explode but then, Oki called him over and he resumed his tall, blonde-haired self.

"You two are so lucky, I didn't explode on you." whispered Tamaki to the twins.

*Sweat drop*

"Man that was really close." said Kaoru.

"Yeah, well at least the boss looks happy." said Hikaru. "Which means he's not going to be all over Haruhi."

Hikaru smiled devilishly.

"Okay, I hope all of you will come tomorrow, because The Host Club is now closed." said Kyoya.

Over at Tamaki and Oki's table.

"May I come to see you tomorrow Tamaki." asked Oki in a soft voice.

"Yes, of course you may Oki-chan." said Tamaki sweetly.

Tamaki got up and pulled out Oki's chair for her, and swiftly put out his hand for Oki to take.

"Thank you. He he." laughed Oki.

Oki took his hand and stood up. She said thank you again and walked over to her friends.

Where Oki's friends were:

"Oh my gosh! You two are meant for each other!" squealed one of her friends.

"You think?" asked Oki

"Yea! You two like never left to go get food, or a drink, nothing!" said Oki's other friend.

"Wow. To think that Tamaki Suoh might actually like me." said Oki with amazement.

Oki and her friends were the last one's to leave the third music room.

"You did very well with Miss. Narahashi, Tamaki." said Kyoya.

"Thank you Kyoya." said Tamaki. "Hey! Where's Haruhi?"

"Haru-chan left early. She said she had something important to do." explained Hunny.

"But, She didn't even say good-bye." cried Tamaki.

"She also said she didn't want to disturb you, so she told Hika-chan to say good-bye for her." explained Hunny again.

"Oh. By the way, Haruhi says bye." said Hikaru.

"Why didn't you tell me before!" yelled Tamaki.

"I guess it slipped my mind." said Hikaru

"Okay. That's fine I'll just have to call her." muttered Tamaki walking out of the third music room, rubbing his forehead.

"Wow, I guess he still like Haruhi a lot." said Kaoru.

"Yea, guess so." said Hikaru.

"Well I must get going." said Kyoya.

"Okay! Bye Kyo-chan!" said Hunny.

"Let's go too." said Hikaru.

Kyoya and the twins left.

"Takashi do we have to go too?" whined Hunny.

Mori nodded. Then no one was in the third music room.

* * *

All I really have to say is Read and Review! So I'll try to get the next chapter up in a few days! BYEZZZZZZZZ! XP


	3. The Idea

This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but I decided to right this one up kinda quick. Also I couldn't remember Kyoya's sister's name (and yes he does have a

sister) so I didn't give her one. Well read and review!

* * *

"Kyoya? Did you finish your homework? Father would like to speak with you." said his sister walking through the door.

"No, but if father needs to talk to me I'm always free." said Kyoya pushing up his glasses.

"Well, he is waiting for you in the dining room." said his sister.

"Thank you." said Kyoya nodding his head.

Kyoya stepped into the dining room, and saw his father staring out the window, (which was pretty big). He was about to sit down. . .

"Don't sit. Come over here, and tell me what you think of my idea." said Mr. Ohtori.

Kyoya walks over to his father.

"Yes? What is your idea that you would like to speak with me about, father?" asked Kyoya.

"I was thinking we should move the Ohtori business to America." stated Mr. Ohtori.

"So are you saying we might be moving to America?" asked Kyoya.

"That is a possibility." answered his father.

Kyoya was so infuriated, he ignored his father's words and walked out without saying a thing.

"I was afraid this might happen." murmured Mr. Ohtori.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Dammit!" yelled Kyoya hitting the wall and almost breaking it.

Kyoya took out his phone and called Tamaki;

Kyoya: Tamaki!

Tamaki: Huh? Kyoya? What is it?

Kyoya: We can't open the club tomorrow.

Tamaki: Whyyy?! We were supposed to cosplay as famous japanese artist! I really wanted to see---

Kyoya: Yes yes, I know you wanted to see Haruhi in the women's artist outfit.

Tamaki: But. . .

Kyoya: I need to talk to the club about something important.

Tamaki: Oh? What is it?

Kyoya: I can't tell you. I have to be with everyone for you to know.

Kyoya hung up.

Tamaki: I'm your best friend! You can't tell--- hello? Kyoya?

Tamaki hung up.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyoya's sister asked.

"Father might move us t America!" said Kyoya.

"Oh? Well umm. . . I don't know what to say." said Kyoya's sister softly.

"Wait! You mean I was the last one to know!" yelled Kyoya.

"Yes." said Kyoya's sister.

"Why?!?! Because I'm the youngest son!" shouted Kyoya punching his couch.

"Yes. . . again." said his sister.

"Ahhhh! This is. . . there's no word to describe it!" shouted Kyoya.

"Kyoya? Please, just finish your homework. Don't get too mad." said his sister.

"Fine. I shall finish my homework." grunted Kyoya.

"Thank you. Remember it is just an option to move to America." stated Kyoya's sister.

"Right. I forgot. Which reminds me what time is it?" said Kyoya looking at his watch.

"Nine-thirty. Okay I have time to finish my homework." said Kyoya to himself.

Kyoya's sister left. Kyoya was up for another couple hours.

"God. What time is it?" said Kyoya sleepily. "Twelve. I need to get some sleep."

Kyoya passed out on his desk where he did his homework.

He woke up again an hour later finding himself in his bedroom. He really didn't care who did it, so he just fell back asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Like I said Review. XP

P.S.- I do a lot of hoping for other people, sooo yeah. . .XP BYEZZZZZZZ


	4. Then She Came

Hey this is my latest chapter (duh!) So this chapter is about another new girl who comes in to the story.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Okay I've closed up club for today, because I need to talk to all of you about something important." explained Kyoya, with a serious tone.

"What is it Kyoya-senpai?" asked Haruhi, with concern.

"Yeah Kyo-chan, why are you closing up the club today?" asked Hunny.

"The reason I've closed up club for today is—

Then a young woman about Hunny and Mori's age walked in unexpectedly. She had ear length black hair, dark green eyes, and rectangular glasses. She was wearing a dark blue pencil skirt, with a matching jacket over a whit blouse. She had fair skin, and what looked like to be at least five foot eight. Kyoya turned on his heel, fixed his glasses, set his notebook down, and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry but—

"Don't worry. I know that The Host Club is closed today. That is why I specifically chose this day. I came today, to speak with you. Mr. Kyoya Ohtori, third son of the Ohtori family, founde, director, and vice president of the Ouran High School Host Club. Blood type AB, Cancer, and is five foot ten inches." the young woman said.

Everybody's jaws dropped (not including Kyoya).

"Ah yes, now I know who you are. You are Yumi Namitu." said Kyoya.

"Wait! Namitu, as in The Namitu Recording Company?" asked Tamaki with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes. The Ohtori Secret Police have been body guards for some of their singers." stated Kyoya.

"Well maybe you could make an audition time for moi." said Tamaki dramatically fixing his hair and taking Yumi's hand.

Yumi slapped Tamaki's hand away, and he went to his "corner."

"I am hear just to talk with Kyoya Ohtori, Mr. Suoh." said Yumi, glaring at him.

"Okay." whimpered Tamaki.

"So what brings you here, Miss. Namitu?" asked Haruhi, with her natural girlish smile.

Yumi looked very closely at Haruhi.

"You must Fujioka, Haruhi. Right? The _girl_ honor student? I am here strictly for business." said Yumi.

*Sweat drop, (Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru)*

"Yes. Wow you remind me so much of Kyoya-senpai, Miss. Namitu." said Haruhi.

"How did you know Haruhi was a girl?" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all said.

"I've done my research on this little host club of yours. Then a little individual research." said Yumi, taking of her glasses for a few moments. "For example: Mitskuni Haninozuka, "Hunny" for short. Third year, member of the host club, loves anything cute and sweets. Blood type AB, four foot nine, and is related to Takeshi Morinozuka."

"Wow Yumi-chan I never knew you knew so much about me." said Hunny with amazement.

"Yes. Now back to what I came here for." Yumi said fixing her glasses.

"And exactly what is that?" said the twins in unison, walking suspiciously around her.

"I came here to discuss something with Mr. Kyoya Ohtori.

"Certainly." said Kyoya, leading Yumi out into the hallway.

When Kyoya and Yumi got out into the hallway, Hikaru and Kaoru slowly walked up to the door and tried to listen to what they were saying. Yumi peeked her head inside.

"If you could please restrain yourselves form listening to us, I would greatly appreciate it." said Yumi giving a quick smile.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked back, and Tamaki pulled them over to the corner.

"What did you hear?" asked Tamaki.

"Well, I heard something about America." said Hikaru.

"And I heard something about expanding business." said Kaoru.

"Thank you. Carry on." said Tamaki.

"Haruhi! We want you to try on our mother's latest designs!" yelled the twins.

"Uh, no thanks. Hey! Guys! Stop! Ahhh!" yelled Haruhi.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" yelled Tamaki.

"But Boss, don't you wanna see Haruhi in this." said Hikaru, holding up a pink dress.

Tamaki blushed, and pictured what Haruhi would look like in the dress.

"Oh senpai. Senpai. Uh senpai. Hey senpai!" said Haruhi.

"Huh? Oh! Haruhi, how's my little girl." said Tamaki, patting Haruhi on the head.

"Um, fine." said Haruhi scratching her head.

"Well, um, I'm going to go work on homework." said Haruhi.

"Wait!" said Tamaki.

"Hm?" said Haruhi, turning her head around.

"Nothing." whispered Tamaki.

"Okay. Well see you in a little while." said Haruhi, smiling.

"Bye." said Tamaki.

"So boss what did you want to tell Haruhi?" said Kaoru.

"I just wanted to know if everything was okay, and how she was doing." said Tamaki.

"Uh-huh. How did that work out?" asked Hikaru.

"It didn't work." said Tamaki.

"Well how about trying again." said Hikaru and Kaoru, pushing Tamaki towards Haruhi.

Tamaki bumped into Haruhi.

"Huh? Everything okay –senpai?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah just wanted to know how everything was." asked Tamaki.

"Oh? Well everything's just fine." said Haruhi.

"Great. Well—

"How's that girl who requested you the other day?" asked Haruhi.

"Oki? Oh, she's um, one of a kind." said Tamaki, with a smile.

"From her actions, she reminded me of you." said Haruhi.

"Really?" asked Tamaki, his face getting slightly less bright.

"Yeah. Which is a great quality." said Haruhi, smiling and tilting her head a little.

_Haruhi is so cute!!!!=^w^=._

"Look! It's Yumi-chan and Kyo-chan." said Hunny pointing towards the door.

Well thanks for reading. Review plz! Well I'm working on the fifth chapter right now

(sorta). Member! Read and Review! Byezzzzzzzz! See ya!!!!! Safe Trip!!!!!!! Bye!!!!

Hope you liked it!!!!!!


	5. A Sickness?

YEAH! IT'S MY 5TH CHAPTER! Well:

READ IT! LIKE IT! LOVE IT! REVEIW IT!

Kyoya and Yumi came back from the hallway.

"Thank you Miss. Namito." said Kyoya, bowing to Yumi.

Yumi left without saying a word. Kyoya was staring out the window, with a stern face on. Hunny popped up in front of Kyoya.

"What's wrong Kyo-chan?" asked Hunny, clutching Usa-chan.

"Hm? Sorry Hunny-senpai, I was thinking." explained Kyoya.

"Really? About what?" said the twins in unison, resting their arm on Kyoya's shoulders.

"Nothing. Now, get off me you idiots." said Kyoya, walking away.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged their shoulders, and went to go bother Haruhi.

"Will you guys back off! So Kyoya-senpai, why did you close the club today?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh right. Well, I was talking with my father and he said, that there is a possibility that the Ohtori family may move to The United States." said Kyoya, solemnly.

"No! Kyo-chan! You can't leave!" cried Hunny.

Mori nodded in agreement. Tamaki went to his corner of despair.

"Why Kyoya-senpai? We practically just started, you can't leave! The club is nothing without you!" shouted Hikaru.

"Hikaru, calm down." said Kaoru.

"No! Kaoru! I can't! If Kyoya-senpai leaves, the club will fall apart!" shouted Hikaru.

"I'm sorry Kyoya-senpai, but why might you be moving to The United States." asked Haruhi.

"My father thinks we should move The Ohtori family business to The United States, because it could help our business." explained Kyoya, fixing his glasses.

"What are we going to do? How can we help? What's wrong with the world?" said Tamaki, pacing the club room, with panic in his voice.

"Senpai? Do you really think Kyoya-senpai, will go to The United States?" asked Haruhi, with a puzzled look on her face.

"I- I- I don't know." said Tamaki, blushing.

"Are you worried? I know you and Kyoya-senpai, are really close friends." said Haruhi.

"What? Umm . . . of course I'm worried. Why wouldn't I? He's my best friend. If I didn't worry that would make me a bad friend, wouldn't it?" said Tamaki, still going on.

"Boss must be really worried about Kyoya-senpai, since he's blabbering on like this." said Hikaru.

"Yea, the last time he talked this nervously long was when we though about leaving the club, during our third year of middle school." said Kaoru.

"You thought about leaving the club?" asked Haruhi.

"Yup! Once, but it was a joke." said the twins.

*sweat drop* "Typical." said Haruhi. _I hope I can get to the supermarket before that sale on chicken ends. I feel kinda light headed, but I bet it's just from all the commotion. It might also be from the studying I did last night for the test I have tomorrow._

"Haruhi? Haaaaruuuuhiiii? Earth to Haruhi." said the twins waving their hands in front of Haruhi's face.

"Hm? What? Sorry I was lost in my thoughts." said Haruhi.

"Haru-chan usually never gets lost in her thoughts." whispered Hunny to Mori and the twins.

"Yea." said Mori nodding his head.

"Your right Hunny-senpai." said Kaoru.

Haruhi got up, wobbled, then sat back down and started rubbing her head.

"If we don't be careful, Haruhi could end up acting as clumsy as the boss." said Hikaru, pointing over at the unbalanced Haruhi.

"I'll catch you Haru-chan!" yelled Hunny, running over to Haruhi.

"Whoa! Thanks Hunny-senpai." said Haruhi.

The twins came running over with Mori following close behind.

"Haruhi you should really be sitting down." said Hikaru, leading Haruhi to the closest seat.

"Guys, I'm fine really. I need to get to the supermarket." said Haruhi.

Hikaru and Kaoru ran over to Tamaki, and dragged him to Haruhi.

"Boss what are going to do? Haruhi can't leave by herself in the condition she's in." whispered the twins.

"You're absolutely right!" said Tamaki.

"Tama-chan does Haru-chan need a doctor?" cried Hunny.

"Great idea Hunny-senpai!" said Tamaki.

"Getting Haru-chan a doctor?" said Hunny with a little confusion in his voice.

"Yea." said Mori.

"Kyoya!" said Tamaki, snapping his fingers. "Call one of your doctors, and have him here immediately."

"Of course." said Kyoya, fixing his glasses and taking out his phone.

Kyoya talked on his phone for about two minutes.

"The doctor said he would be here within fifteen to twenty minutes." said Kyoya.

"Thank goodness. Haruhi, are you sure your okay?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm fine –senpai. You don't have to worry." said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, as your family, we're getting you a doctor. Who knows, you might be sick." said Tamaki.

"Yea Haruhi." said the twins, with worry in their voices.

"Guys! I'm fine. I can take care of myself." shouted Haruhi, storming out the door.

*THUD*

"Haruhi!" shouted Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins.

________________________________________________________________________

BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I leave you with suspense. So, what has happened to Haruhi? What were Kyoya and Yumi talking about? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Getting better, in a different way

**Okay so this is the chapter, in which we find out what happened to Haruhi. Truthfully I hadn't read the twelfth book yet when I started writing this chapter. _. Also I'm a HikaruxHaruhi fan! 3**

"What was that?!" said Tamaki.

Mori opened the door, walked out into the hallway, picked up Haruhi, and laid her on the seat.

"HARUHI!!!!" shouted Tamaki.

"Haru-chan?" whispered Hunny, poking Haruhi.

Haruhi stirred.

"Haruhi's alive boss." said the twins in unison.

"Really?" whimpered Tamaki, with glistening eyes.

The twins poked Haruhi again, and she stirred . . . again, the twins nodded.

"Great. I'm glad none of us paniced." said Tamaki, running over to Haruhi.

Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru all rolled their eyes. The doctor that Kyoya called earlier stepped inside.

"Dr. Hanari, pleasure to see you again." said Kyoya.

"The pleasure is all mine, master Kyoya." said Dr. Hanari. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well as you can see . . ." said Kyoya gesturing to Haruhi, lying down.

"Oh? I see." said Dr. Hanari.

Dr. Hanari started to examine Haruhi.

"It seems Mr. Fujioka just has a head cold, and was dehydrated. Mr. Fujioka, will wake up shortly. When he does make sure he gets some water." said Dr. Hanari.

"Thank you." all of the host members said, bowing to the doctor.

Dr. Hanari left. After at leadt twenty minutes of pondering and waiting, Haruhi started opening her eyes.

"HARUHI!" yelled Tamaki, tears bubbling up in his eyes. "your awake" (whispering)

"Haru-chan!" said Hunny, his eyes glistening.

"Welcome back Haruhi." said Kyoya pushing up his glasses.

"Hiya Haruhi." said the twins wrapping their arms around her neck and poking her cheek.

"Will you please get off me." said Haruhi. "What I want to know is what happened?"

"You fainted." said the twins.

"I- I did?" said Haruhi. "I remember falling, then nothing . . .oh."

" Hey boss? Didn't the doctor say we had to give Haruhi some water after she woke up?" said Hikaru.

"Oh yes.' said Tamaki, pouring a glass of water for Haruhi. "Her you go Haruhi."

"Thanks senpai." said Haruhi, smiling "that smile."

Tamaki squeezed Haruhi.

"Haruhi! You're so cute!" said Tamaki.

"Senpai will you please get off of me." said Haruhi. "Listen I have to get home, and make dinner."

"She's in a foul mood." said Hikaru.

"No kidding." said Kaoru

Haruhi left.

"Alright boss we're leaving." said the twins.

"Hikaru why are we leaving, we usually leave after everyone else does." said Kaoru.

"I want to follow Haruhi home just in case something else happens." said Hikaru.

The twins left through the main gate, side by side.

"Hikaru, there she is." whispered Kaoru, pointing towards Haruhi, who was a good twenty feet away.

The twins started tip-toeing. Haruhi heard something behind her, so she turned around to find nothing. Haruhi turned back around, and the twins came out from their hiding place (which was behind a bush). Then the twins started following her again, with more caution.

"Hikaru don't you think we might be spotted by other commoners and be called a stalker." said Kaoru.

"We'll just have to tell them the truth, that we're just looking out for a friend of ours." said Hikaru with a serious tone.

Yet again Haruhi turned around to find nothing.

_I could have sworn that I heard people talking behind me. Maybe I'm still a little light headed from my fall._

*snap* (Hikaru stepped on a branch)

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!!" yelled Haruhi, her face getting red.

She turned around to see the twins coming out of a tree.

"Don't worry Haruhi, its just us." said the twins.

"And you are following me because?" asked Haruhi.

"I— We wanted to make sure you got home safe." said Hikaru, scratching the back of his head.

Haruhi blushed a little.

"I'm alright guys, I don't need someone to escort me home, just because I fainted earlier." said Haruhi.

_She's so stubborn. (both of the twins minds)_

"Oh come on, Haruhi." said the twins interlocking their arms with hers, dragging her off to her house.

"Let go of me. Let go." said Haruhi, with struggle in her voice.

"Ok." the twins said letting go of Haruhi.

"Wow, that was easy." said Haruhi.

"Well we're already at your house." said they both said.

"Can we stay for dinner, since we're already here? Please?" asked Hikaru.

*sweat drop*

"Fine, I have enough for the three." said Haruhi.

"I just remembered I forgot my school bag back at the club room." said Kaoru. "You can eat without me I'll just have something at home."

Hikaru and Haruhi blushed.

"O- Okay." said Haruhi. "Are you sure?"

"Yea." said Kaoru, and gave them a smile.

Kaoru left, and Hikaru and Haruhi went inside.

"So what do you want?" asked Haruhi.

"Um, you can choose. Its okay." said Hikaru.

"I have enough to make *Domburi." said Haruhi. "You like Donburi, right?"

"Yea." said Hikaru.

"If we have enough, you can bring some home for Kaoru." said Haruhi.

While Haruhi was making Domburi, Hikaru decided to take a closer look at things in Haruhi's house. While Hikaru was looking he found a radio.

"I never knew you had a radio Haruhi." said Hikaru.

"Yea, but we never use it." said Haruhi, looking over her shoulder.

"Can I plug it in?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure do whatever you want with it." said Haruhi.

Hikaru took out the radio and plugged it in. When the song came on it turned out to be his favorite song. He just stood there mouthing the words.

"You can dance if you want I don't care what you do, as long as you don't break anything." said Haruhi, with a laugh. "I'm almost finished so do you think you could set the table?"

"I'll try." said Hikaru.

"Actually it's okay I'll do it." said Haruhi grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet.

"No. Let me get it." said Hikaru, going to grab the bowl.

Haruhi lifted the bowl above her head, which led to Hikaru falling down.

"To slow." said Haruhi, placing the bowl on the table.

"Hey! Can I at least bring over the domburi?" asked Hikaru, resting his arm on Haruhi's shoulder. " You make a great arm rest, you know that right?"

They stared at each other and started laughing.

"Sure go ahead. Just be careful that you don't drop it." stated Haruhi.

Hikaru brought over the domburi. Haruhi and Hikaru ate and talked, and laughed about different things. Then Hikaru turned up the radio, and asked Haruhi to dance. Then they danced in every style to many songs. Then they realized it was almost ten- thirty, and figured they should get going so they could finish homework and crap.

"Bye." said Haruhi.

"Bye." said Hikaru, starting to walk away.

Right before Haruhi closed the door, Hikaru ran back and hugged Haruhi.

"Bye." whispered Hikaru and Haruhi in unison.

Both of them turned around a blushed, then went to where they were going.

**So what do ya think? Sorry it took a while I got a new cpu(for those who don't play video games, ask someone who does) and didn't have word, sooooo yea. For all those Tamaki fans next chapter is about him and Oki! I'll have it up as soon as I can. Please review (especially if you're a fan of the twins or HikaruXHaruhi) or if you just liked the story. Hope to hear from you again!!! BYEZ XP!!!!! **


End file.
